memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Singular Destiny
Introduction (blurb) The Shape of Things to Come The cataclysmic events of Star Trek: Destiny have devastated known space. Worlds have fallen. Lives have been destroyed. And in the uneasy weeks that follow, the survivors of the holocaust continue to be tested to the limits of their endurance. But, strange and mysterious occurrences are destabilizing the galaxy’s battle-weary Allies even further. In the Federation, efforts to replenish diminished resources and give succor to millions of evacuees are thwarted at every turn. On the borders of the battered Klingon Empire, the devious Kinshaya sense weakness -- and opportunity. In Romulan space, the already-fractured empire is dangerously close to civil war. As events undermining the quadrant’s attempts to heal itself become increasingly widespread, one man begins to understand what is truly unfolding. Sonek Pran -- teacher, diplomat, and sometime advisor to the Federation President -- perceives a pattern in the seeming randomness. And as each new piece of evidence falls into place, a disturbing picture encompassing half the galaxy begins to take shape, revealing a challenge to the Federation and its allies utterly unlike anything the have faced before. Summary References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Edmund Atkinson • Nanietta Bacco • Augustus Betances • Helena Birgisdottir • Sam Bowers • Helthari ch'Vress • Ezri Dax • Demitrijian • Djinian • Drex, son of Martok • Jack Elliot • Firee • Yrolla Gari • Gotlak, son of Gotlak • Rebecca Greenblat • Gruhn Helkara • Stammartie Holl • Hruok • Iliop • Jai • Kant Jorel • Lonnoc Kedair • Kistler • Ming Ku • Kuun • Leishman • Alphonse Lessard • Lucy • M'Zeo • Zachary Manzanillo • Mardral • Marva • Molmaan • Nidd • Maria Olifante • Esperanza Piñiero • Sonek Pran • Jir Roplik • Raisa Shostakova • Emtho Shrik • Shroya • Emra Sil • Lin Song • Sovan • Spon • Hugues Staley • Fabian Stevens • T'Lara • T'Lis • T'Nira • Tolik • Torvis-Urzon • Yevgeny Ubekov • Velisa • Kav glasch Vokrak • Steven Wexler • Gora Yed • Rupi Yee • Sara Pran Yee • Yinnik • Ferin na Yoth • Haros glasch Yov • zh'Ranthi A'l'e'r'w'w'o'k • Amitra • Ayib • Elia Betances • Penelope Betances • Byero • Koll Azernal • Myk Bunkrep • Mason Cooley • Donatra • Doq • Eleen • Fiore • Fred • God • Sonya Gomez • Hiren • Jaresh-Inyo • Jimmi • Jo'Nol • Jomat • Henry Kissinger • Klag, son of M'Raq • Matsui • Leonard McCoy • Morjod • Nea • Nerramibus • Ralph Offenhouse • Ashanté Phiri • Jean-Luc Picard • Kojo Pran • Prophets • Shinzon • T'Nallis • T'Pragh • Tal'Aura • Worf, son of Mogh • Min Zife Casualty lists :1100110 • 1100111 • Alroniaks • Daniela Bruner • Michael Burns • B'w'e'd'l'e'r • Cartominkwano • Hessretheress ch'Lan • Themnorsith ch'Lessa • Tharantana ch'Nora • Elefthor ch'Rin • Shritharia ch'Vrun • Thomas Alan Chafin • Benjamin Cruz, Jr. • Benjamin Cruz, Sr. • Ryon Daley • Alto Dex • Garo Dex • Okin Dex • Efrimtiran • Frak • Elizabeth Fredericksen • Matt Gagnon • Rey Garcia • Michael Gitlin • Dorian Giughan • Emrik glasch Gral • Griztrakar • Christina Grosso • H'a'e'd't'd'o'i'r • Cordelia Hawkins • Cornelia Hawkins • Lisa-Karen Hawkins • Orenthal V. Hawkins • Vernetha Hawkins • Wallie Hawkins • Wanjuri Hawkins • Zik Heltrigum • Christine Hendler • Claiborne Henry • Tor glasch Hok • Lionel Iturralde • Jorialotnik • Kan • Karak • Brian Keane • Charles Keane • Tracey Keane • Elizabeth Kearney • Kelav • Elizabeth A. King • Liza Lagdanen • Monique Lang • Leslie Lannon • Liezakranor • Shira Lipkin • Mak Brin • Mak Sefrin • Mak Torin • Mak Yarin • Jorge Martinez • Allyn McWhirter • Henry McWhirter • Thomas McWhirter • Una McWhirter • Christopher Metzen • Kenneth Minaya • Miraboria • Margaret Mitchell • Amanda Molina • Luis Molina • Gram glasch Mort • Zik chim Mort • Evin Nadaner • Masusaka Nakadai • Asano Nakamura • Mariko Nakamura • Yukio Nakamura • Alberto Natale • Michael Neilson • Nerramibus • Jack Ousmanova • Nicole Ousmanova • Olga Ousmanova • Roy Ousmanova • Mika Oyama • Sem glasch Pak • Miral Paris • Maria Patterson • Phira • Pott • E. Richard Price • Q'o'l'r't'r'e'z'a'k • Quirimirkis • Rolik • Yukio Sakai • George Sanders • Dayana Sandoval • Rachelle Sandoval • Sanek • Semtek • Sentir • Kiramassala sh'Lan • Thriazhrovarasa sh'Meth • Shivas • Sik • Stephen Soohoo • Sorlak • Sossamirak • Sprinc • T'Brals • T'Darin • T'Latt • T'Lor • T'Maro • Temnik 42 • Thantarishran th'Lan • Katherine Toomajian • B'Elanna Torres • Turak • Urikmilagro • Brian Victor • Thrintarno zh'Lan • Sellessi zh'Lessa • Ziralor 26 Starships and vehicles :[[ECS Zirkiv|ECS Zirkiv]] • Hecate • • • • Kovlessa • Paris One • [[Shuttle Nine|Shuttle Nine]] • • • • • • • • • Locations :Achernar Prime • Alonis • Alrond • Andor • Ardana • Artaleirh • Avenue des Champs-Élysées • Azure Nebula • Benecia • Betazed • Bolarus • Bre'el IV • Capella IV • Cestus III • Cor Caroli IX • Coridan • Cydonia • Deep Space 9 • Delta Quadrant • Deneva • Earth • Elas • Endurance • First City • Gault • Hell • Ikalia • Johnson City • Kazar • Krios • Luna • Mars • Medara • Mempa system • Mempa VIII • P'Jem • Palais de la Concorde • Pangea • Paris • Pheben III • Pluto • Praxis • Qo'noS • Qu'Vat • Sherman's Planet • Siena • Sto-Vo-Kor • T'Khut • Tellerton • Tellar • Tezwa • Trill • Troyius • Ty'Gokor • Valles Marineris • Vulcan • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Zalda Races and cultures :Andorian • Ardanan • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Brikar • Caeliar • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Elasian • Elabrej • Ferengi • Gazerite • Gorn • Human • Iotian • Kinshaya • Klingon • Kreel • Kriosian • Lissepian • Pangean • Reman • Rhaandarite • Romulan • Sulamid • Tellarite • Tholian • Triexian • Trill • Vulcan • Yridian • Zakdorn • Zaldan States and organizations :A. C. Walden Medicine Show • Al-Rashid University • Borg Collective • Cardassian Union • Coalition of Planets • Diplomatic Corps • Dominion • Earth Cargo Service • Federation Council • Federation News Service • Fordham University • House of G'mtor • Imperial Romulan State • Imprek University • Janus Mining • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Fifth Fleet • Klingon High Council • McKay University • Quorum of Bole • Romulan Star Empire • Siberian Collective • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • toora Maab • Typhon Pact • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • V'Shull Institute • YloTrap • Zaldan Orbital command Other :alcohol • allira punch • Altair Conference • banjo • Bâtiment Vingt-Troisième Siècle • baseball • bongo • cabrodine • cake • Cardassian War • Casualty Report 92792382 Baker • couch • DNA • dola • Dominion War • duotronic • Earth-Romulan War • Edosian Accords • Elisiar • gonklik • harmonica • Horst pear • hurkik • IDIC • Illuminating the City of Light • Jack Daniel's • jInjoq bread • jirvik • ka'athyra • Khitomer Accords • klongat • kretlach • Lutetia • New Wrigley Field • Notre Dame • Old High Bajoran • PADD • Paige Field • phaser • rabbit • Ruth Field • Sackmanov apple • satchel • Saurian brandy • sehlat • Selvarao Maktu • Settler's Monument • shirt • Sovat • stembolt • Topaline • Tour Eiffel • tricorder • Ulanov spice • uridium • vest • wheat • zenite • zipthar • zorvat Appendices Related stories *This is one of several follow-up books to the trilogy, along with : Over a Torrent Sea by Christopher L. Bennett, : by Kirsten Beyer, and TNG: Losing the Peace by William Leisner. A Singular Destiny is not tied to a particular series. Timeline The novel begins in April 2381, two months after the events of , and continues until mid-May. The novel also features numerous transcripts and reports to illustrate various points, some of these are contemporaneous with the events of the novel (which give stardates ranging from 58307.7 until 58322.2 and the Klingon date of 180th day of Year of Kahless 1007) while others are from events prior to the novel; A log from the prior to engaging the Borg on stardate 58199.3, during the events of Destiny; A transcript of Illuminating the City of Light from the 22nd of February 2381, just after Destiny; A homily given by Prylar Hon Avid the 28th of February 2381, just after Destiny; And a log from the detailing first contact with the Zaldans on stardate 16883.1. | nextMB=Captain's Glory|}} External link * * An excerpt from the novel at the author's website Category:Books